


And One Flew Over

by lovelokest



Category: Entourage
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from the on-line journal of Marla Garofalo:<br/>February 8, 2008<br/>Subject: Back!</p><p>I'm back! Really tired, but back! I had a great time and Medellin is Vince's best by a long shot so far. I accidentally (heh) ran into him the night after the movie (I was tempted to go to the after party, but decided not to. Too many wanna be losers hanging around in the hopes of getting into Vince's pants) and the spark was STILL THERE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One Flew Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/gifts).



> Written for Femme in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge.
> 
> Many thanks to [FairestCat](http://fairestcat.dreamwidth.org) for the swift beta and brainstorming.

Excerpts from the on-line journal of Marla Garofalo:

January 26, 2008  
Subject: I am so happy!

Last night was so great! I was waiting tables at Prime Steakhouse and HE came in. VINCENT CHASE. We get a lot of celebs this time of year with the Sundance Film Festival, but I never expected him! No one else in the restaurant did either! Jack was an ass and sat him with Serge, so I didn't get to really meet and talk to him, but he saw me! It was just as they were leaving and I was standing by the hostess stand returning menus. I smiled at him and he smiled back!

January 27, 2008  
Subject: It just got better

Vincent came back yesterday and this time I got to wait on him! He ordered a steak (rare), baked potato and a side salad. The man certainly does have an appetite. Between the five of them (Vince, Eric, Turtle, Drama and Ari--no girls!), they had four bottles of wine.

Wow, Vince is even hotter in real life. Especially when he's had a couple, he gets all loose and languid with fuck me bedroom eyes. I'm just glad I didn't manage to drop my tray and embarrass myself.

I gave him the mix CD I had burned for him last night in the hopes that he would return. I had a feeling that he would (especially with how he looked at me!). I was right and he did come back.

Fuck, I have to go. Mindy is making me go with her to an after party. She says that there will be lots of hot guys there and chances are I'll get laid or at least a date.

I don't have the heart to tell her that I don't want a date with just anyone! I want Vince! After I said I wouldn't go, she did mention that there was an outside chance that Vince would be there. So I have to go now *sigh*.

We'll see. I have to go get whored up now for the party. Mindy says that you can't get into these things unless you look like an expensive hooker.

January 28, 2008  
Subject: VINCE!

VINCE WAS THERE!! I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him (his bitch of a girlfriend must have flown in this evening, after about a minute of us talking she dragged him away, jealous cunt. She really isn't as pretty as the press makes out, all fake tits and bone. She must be good in the sack for him to keep her.) Before The Hag interrupted us, Vince told me that he had listened to the mix CD I made for him while getting ready for the party. He said he liked it! And that it was very sweet that I had made it for him and kissed my cheek and touched my lower back. He held my gaze for what seemed like forever (wasn't long enough! Forever would be too short) and we clicked.

After we were interrupted, Turtle bought me a drink and so obviously tried to get in my pants. I thanked him for the drink, but said I had to go. I'm interested in Vince, not Turtle!

God, he really is even more beautiful in real life, no airbrushing of his pictures needed!

February 3, 2008  
Subject: You won't believe what happened!

OH MY FUCKING GOD! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED???

In the mail I got two tickets for Vince's movie premier! I'm going to L.A. for the WORLD FUCKING PREMIER OF MEDELLIN! And the letter? SIGNED BY HIM! Mindy said it doesn't prove anything other than that Vince has a good PR guy, but I know better. That part between us at the after party? Totally real, I didn't imagine it.

Crap, I gotta get going. Our plane leaves in a few hours (Mindy is going with, she'd kill me if I didn't take her *g*) and I still need to pack.

See everyone when I get back from L.A.!

February 8, 2008  
Subject: Back!

I'm back! Really tired, but back! I had a great time and Medellin is Vince's best by a long shot so far. I accidentally (heh) ran into him the night after the movie (I was tempted to go to the after party, but decided not to. Too many wanna be losers hanging around in the hopes of getting into Vince's pants) and the spark was STILL THERE!

We chatted for a while and then he bought me a drink (me - rum and diet coke, him - Budweiser) and wow, our connection is deepening. I'm surprised that it is happening so fast. I mentioned it to him and he said that he could feel it too. He said his girlfriend and him don't spend a lot of time around each other nowadays. It really sounds like he's keeping her around for publicity and nothing else. I doubt they're even sleeping together!

I'm so happy.

February 22, 2008  
Subject: Life changes!

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, but things have changed - I moved! To L.A.!

I sold most of my stuff to get here and Mindy kept trying to talk me out of it, but I'm here now! I haven't told Vince yet, but I'm sure that he is going to be thrilled. He is such a sweetheart and gentleman, always responding to my letters and emails and saying how much he likes the things I send him; especially since he is a big star and must get lots of fan mail. God, we have such a connection. I don't love him (yet), but I can feel it growing inside my chest. I get such warm feelings in my chest when I see him and think about him.

From his letters I know where he usually spends his Thursday nights. I'm going to surprise him! I couldn't decide what to wear, but I decided on a low cut red number that does great things for my cleavage and legs.

I'll keep you posted on what happens next!

February 29, 2008  
Subject: VINCE!

I told Vince last night! He was really happy about it and I gave him my new address. He said that he would stop by in the next few days! I can't wait.

Turtle was there too, and he was all over me (again). Why can't he get a clue? Though it was really sweet of him to mention the CDs I've made for Vince.

Before he gets here, I really need to decorate. Blank white walls and no furniture do not impress, lol. Off to Ikea I go.

March 4, 2008  
Subject: New place and Vince! (of course Vince *g*)

The new place is all set up! I'd post pictures but then I'd have to kill you ;).

Vince called last night and said that he couldn't make it out tonight :(. He said he had to go out of town unexpectedly but that he would be back Friday night and he'd try to make it then. He told me when his flight was landing and I'm going to surprise him by picking him up at the airport!

I really can't wait.

March 8, 2008  
Subject: He's here!

Vince is here! I picked him up from the airport and he was so happy to see me. Kissed me on the cheek, even! It was only a few days, but I missed him so much and I can tell he did too. We have a bond, yo.

I have a lovely dinner planned for tonight (steak and baked potato, it's what he had the day we met, cheesy I know, but I think he'll appreciate it!) and a couple bottles of Shiraz.

March 9, 2008  
Subject: Last night

I had a great time last night! Vince said that he really liked my cooking and that he appreciated how much effort I put into it. He's sleeping right now, yesterday really wore him out (and not like that you pervs! all that traveling and schmoozing really tires him out).

March 9, 2008 (evening)  
Subject: Plans!

I told him about my plan for the weekend, he didn't seem all that pleased about it but said that if it made me happy we could go. His reaction really put a damper on my excitement, but I'm sure that once he gets there, he'll love it.

March 12, 2008  
Subject: We're here...

I was right! Once we got here, Vince liked it! He said that he really liked the view from the cabin window. He's still tired and looking pale. All that traveling and drinking really aren't good for him. He's much better here where it's quiet and the air is clean.

He'll understand.

March 18, 2008  
Subject: (none)

Vince isn't looking well and he wants to go home. I keep trying to tell him that I understand but he doesn't get it. He said that he'll give it another shot if it makes me happy.

We don't seem to be clicking anymore and that makes me sad. We were really connecting there for a while. Hopefully we can get it back, I miss it dearly.

March 25, 2008  
Subject: (none)

Sorry for the delay in updating, things got busy here. Vince was really sick over the weekend and refusing to eat. I eventually had to tie his arms to the chair and force some pureed fruit down him. He was mad, but he'll understand.

I'm only doing it because I care.

March 27, 2008  
Subject: Oh, oh, God.

Oh god guys, I did something horrible. I...I...I hit Vince. We were having a fight (he was refusing to eat again) and I lost it and slapped him hard against the cheek. He kinda crumpled to the floor looking pale and scared.

I feel so dirty and bad for what I've done. I've hurt the man I love most in the world. I hope that Vince can eventually forgive me. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself.

I'm going to try and make it up to him. I've taken the last steak out of the deep freeze and opened the last bottle of wine. I just hope he eats it.

March 30, 2008  
Subject: Still worried.

Vince is looking better, he's eaten the last few meals I've cooked for him and says he understands what I'm going through. I guess it comes from his being an actor and having to understand how people tick.

I still feel horribly ashamed at what I did and I can tell that Vince hasn't totally forgiven me. There is this horrible disconnect between us now and I don't know if we can ever overcome it.

March 31, 2008  
Subject: I think I smell a rat

When I went to check the car last night there were boot tracks by it. I know they weren't Vince's since he has been sick in bed for the last few days. I'm so confused because I know that Vince hasn't telephoned anyone recently (other than his agent, to cancel a couple appearances) so the only conclusion I can make is that my IP address has been traced. Maybe I'm being paranoid about it but I can't help but wonder.

I know you all love Vince nearly as much as I do, but give us some peace, please! We're trying to work things out.

April 3, 2008  
Subject: LEAVE US ALONE

There were tire tracks this morning and fresh boot prints.

LEAVE US ALONE. If we wanted company, we would post our fucking address. Especially since we are finally clicking again.

 

VINCENT CHASE FOUND! (Variety, April 6, 2008)

The megastar Vincent Chase was found yesterday in a remote mountain cabin in the company of a 25 year old woman. The police have not released her name yet, but say that she is currently under psychiatric evaluation. Police Commissioner William J. Bratton has refused to comment on the case other than to say that Mr. Chase is in good condition.

Mr. Chase disappeared on March 8th, he was last seen getting into a black stretch limousine at LAX International airport. Friends reported Chase missing after he failed to make a scheduled appearance and did not respond to repeat attempts to contact him.

Mr. Chase's agent, Ari Gold, has refused to comment past saying that he is glad his friend and client is home safe following his "terrible ordeal" and expects him to return to work soon.

Mr. Chase's manager, Eric Murphy, told Variety that Mr. Chase would issue an official statement about his disappearance in the next few days. He also added that Mr. Chase was safe at home and happy to be spending quality time with his family, friends and rottweiler, Arnold.

The mystery surrounding his disappearance has catapulted Chase's new movie, _Medellin_ , into the forefront of the Oscar race. His disappearance is also credited with boosting ticket sales for the movie, which has already far exceeded expectations and was the number eight movie at the box office last weekend.

We will cover the aftermath of Mr. Chase's discovery with the same care and diligence we did while Mr. Chase was missing.


End file.
